Love In A dream Land
by Sessho's Lady
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries, so i suggest you all just read this. i can tell you that is one of ew, if any, SessKag fanfics that something terrible doesn't happen to Kagome. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Love In A Dream Land

Chapter 1

Sessho's Lady

An: This is for Kimster44. This is supposed to be a Sessh/Kag fic where something really bad doesn't happen to Kagome. With some luck, I hope to keep this more on the cheery side, but no guarantees. I hope you like.

I don't own Inuyasha

**Kagome POV:**

I stood on top of the hill and gazed over the battlefield.

Pieces of demons were scattered everywhere. Sango was leaning against Miroku, who had his arm around her waist to help her stand as they walked towards me. Inuyasha was carrying Kohaku up the hill as well. Koga was dragging his tribes bodies together and putting them in rows. Even Kikyo was there, bringing the jewel piece that Naraku had up the hill.

I watched all this and slowly took in it's meaning before sighing and dropping to my knees.

"It's over. Naraku is finally dead."

I looked up as my friends and Kikyo collapsed to their knees around me. I took Kohaku from Inuyasha and laid him in my lap.

"I'm sorry, Sango, but I have to complete the jewel. I'll do my best to save him."

"I know," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

I removed the jewel from Kohaku's back. His heartbeat began to slow instantly. I put my hands above him and focused my energy. Everyone stared as both Kohaku and I began to glow blue. The glow ended as quickly as it had begun.

"It'll be a few days before we can tell if it worked."

I looked around at the small group. Sango had pulled Kohaku to her and was holding him to her chest while she rested her head on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku's hand was still around her hip and surprisingly didn't look like it was going any lower.

Kikyo was leaning against Inuyasha, but she was staring at me. Her look wasn't one of triumph, as I thought it would be, but more like…pity?

'Yes. She pities me because Inuyasha chose her.'

And I realized that for the second time, the fact she had his heart didn't upset me.

Flashback

The moon was full, and everyone was asleep, except Inuyasha and me.

"Inuyasha, will you walk with me?"

He jumped down from his tree and landed in front of me.

"You should be resting for the battle tomorrow."

"I need to talk to you."

He nodded and followed me away from the camp.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?"

I sighed and turned to face him.

"Inuyasha, I need to know, before it's too late, what do you feel for me?"

I gathered all my courage and looked him in the eyes, where I could see a battle raging between his heart and mind.

Finally, he sighed and hung his head, hiding his face from me.

"Kagome, I know what you want me to say," He said in a calm voice, "but I don't feel that way about you. You're like the kid sister I never had. I'm sorry."

I expected to feel hurt, pain and betrayal, but I didn't. Instead I felt relief.

I smile and hugged him, burying my face in his chest, he stood completely still and rigid, shocked.

"That's good, Inuyasha, cause I think you make a great big brother."

I felt him relax and wrap his arms around me.

End Flashback

'Of course, she doesn't know about that yet.'

I saw Inuyasha squeeze Kikyo's hand as she got up and walked to me.

"Her, Lady Kagome. I believe that these belong to you."

She placed Naraku's jewel and Koga's three shards.

I smiled at her and combined them to my piece of the jewel.

'The jewel is done. I guess I have nothing left to do but go home.'

I stood, nodded to my friends, and headed towards the well.

'The quicker I leave for good, the easier it will be for everyone.'

I enter my house and dropped my bag by the door.

"Mom! I'm home! We did it! We beat Naraku!"

"In the living room, dear!"

I ran to the living room and hugged my mom.

"We won! It's _finally_ over!"

"That great, honey! You're father will be so proud."

I smiled, but then I realized what she said.

"Will be? But Dad died in a car accident when I was six. I have the newspaper clippings. What are you talking about?"

I stepped back to look my mother in the eye.

"Honey, he didn't die. You're father is demon lord who came through the well after he injured in battle. I took care of him, and we fell in love. Unfortunately, he had to go back permanently to help solve a civil war."

"So I'm a half-breed?"

"Well, no"

"Now, I'm confused."

"You're father is a very powerful demon, and I am a very powerful priestess, though I never use my powers unless I'm making medicine for you kids. Somehow or another our strengths made you full demon. I put a shielding spell on you when you were born so you wouldn't have problems making friends, but since your father left, I found no reason to remove it and also placed one on your brother."

"And you're telling me all this now because?"

"Because I told her to," a man said as he entered the living room.

He was at least six feet tall with three-inch blue, spiked hair. He wore an outfit to Inuyasha's, but his was black with a red undershirt.

My jaw practically hit the floor.

"Kagome, this is your father, Katoru."

The man put his arm around Mom's waist and pulled her to him until her back touched his chest.

I bowed respectfully.

"Nice to meet you, Father."

"Please, no bowing to me, and just call me Dad. Now, can I get a hug?"

I smile and hugged him.

"Uh, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Could you, uh, take the spell off me?"

She nodded and began to chant.

I closed my eyes as I felt the changes begin.

When I opened them, I looked in a mirror. I hadn't changed a lot, but it was enough to make me gasp.

My hair was still black but with electric blue highlights. My eyes changed from brown to sea green. I had a purple lightning bolt on my forehead and a dark purple stripe running down each cheek.

I looked at my dad and saw he had the same demon markings, except his were dark blue.

"So, you are a lord, and I am a princess, but which region are we from?"

"The east."

'The east! That's the second largest region! The only one bigger belongs to Sesshomaru.'

"May I go back with you?" I asked.

Both of my parents looked shocked, but I'm not sure if it was because of what I asked or if it was because I had interrupted their love stare.

Mom looked at Dad with the same question in her eyes.

"Of course you can! The reason I came back was actually to get you."

"_Me?_"

"Yes. Being my oldest child, you are my heir. You are about seventeen now, right?"

"Eighteen."

"Even better. From now on, it will take you 100 years for you body to age one year. So staying here wouldn't really be a good idea anyway. I would like you to come back so I can announce you as my rightful heir to the other lords and ladies."

I squealed and jumped up and down.

Dad's head bobbed as he followed my movements.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Can I invite some friends?" I asked anxiously.

"Friends?"

"Yes. A demon, a hanyou, and three humans."

Dad looked at Mom with a raised eyebrow.

"She's been traveling through the well for the past three years. I kinda forgot to mention that."

"So she's the priestess wearing strange clothes and hunting jewel shards from the rumors?"

"Yep, that's her," Mom said with pride in her voice.

Dad turned to me and smiled.

"Let us leave then. I will meet you in well house."

After packing, Dad and I left back to the feudal era.


	2. Chapter 2

Love In A Dream Land

Chapter 2

Sessho's Lady

AN: Here it is! Chapter Two! Just a little warning; I don't expect this to be a very long fanfic, but all suggestions are welcome. If I hear a good one, I'll definitely incorporate it somehow, so don't be afraid to speak up. Read and review! If you love me you _will_ review. **PLEASE!**

**Sesshomaru POV:**

I left the battle, unnoticed as soon as Inuyasha's human wench purified Naraku. I met up with Jaken and Rin a few miles away.

"Come, Jaken, Rin. We are returning home."

We reached the western castle within two hours.

"Jaken, entertain Rin. I will be in my study. Get me when the servants have finished supper."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru! Come, Rin."

"Yay! Master Jaken is gonna play with me!"

I went to my study to finish some papers. As I entered, I noticed a letter on my desk. I opened it to see if it was of any importance.

Greetings, from the eastern lands.

Lord Sesshomaru,

You are cordially invited to attend a ball

hosted by Lord Katoru. The heir to the eastern

lands will be named, and it would be greatly

appreciated if you would attend.

Sincerely,

Lord Katoru

'So, Katoru finally found a mate and had a kid? I think I will attend this ball. With some luck, I might find someone worthy of being my mate.'

Jaken opened the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What is it, Jaken?"

"There is a messenger here from the eastern castle. He is requesting your answer to some ball invitation."

"Tell him I will attend once I know when it is."

Jaken disappeared down the only to reappear a few moments later.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the messenger has left. He said the ball is in three days

**Kagome POV:**

Dad came into my room the day before the ball during my Kimono fittings.

"Kagome, dear, you're friends are here, but there's an extra person with them."

"Oh! That's Kikyo. Let her in, too, please."

"Okay. Next, you'll need to be fitted into your formal kimonos. After that, you can meet up with your friends. I'll send them to the northern garden."

"Okay!"

It took ten minutes before my fittings were done and I could go. I entered the garden to meet the stares of my astonished friends.

"Hello, everyone," I said.

Sango was the first to come out of her trance.

"Kagome! My god, look at you! You're gorgeous!"

She gave me a giant hug.

"Thank you, Sango."

She stepped back as Inuyasha stepped forward.

"You're a full-demon?"

"Yes."

"Well, do I still get to protect my little sister when you travel?"

"Of course."

He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Good to have you back, Kag."

He released me and Shippo jumped into my arms.

"You're pretty, Moma!"

"Thank you, Shippo. Would you all like to meet my father?"

My friends nodded, and I gave them a tour of the castle along the way.

The next might was the ball.

I wasn't allowed to enter until my dad introduced me, which was going to be soon.

"Now, I would like all of you to meet my heir."

The guard to his queue and spoke out.

"Now entering, Lady Kagome, Princess and heir to the eastern lands."

I enter the ballroom and walked to my father's side. I gave a bow to the lords and ladies of the court.

"It is a pleasure to be inn the presence of such noble demons. Thank you for coming."

The ball started up again, and Dad had me follow him.

"I want you to meet some of your guests. Your friends will be okay by themselves."

I followed and did my best to remember all the names introduced to me.

"Now, Kagome, the next young lord is by far my favorite. And I hear that he is looking for a mate."

Dad winked at me.

"Um, aren't I still a little young for… _that_?"

"Absolutely not! But I won't push you into mating for another few hundred years, so don't worry."

We walked through the crowd, and he stopped short, causing me to bumpe into him.

"Sorry, Father."

"Not to worry. Here is our dear lord. Meet my daughter, Kagome."

The lord turned and looked me in the eyes.

"Kagome, I would like you to me-"

"Sesshomaru," I said in an icy tone.

"Um…yes. You…know him?"

"He attacked me and my friends quite a few times with the intention of killing us."


End file.
